1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a front passenger seat airbag device.
2. Related Art
Known front passenger seat airbag devices include a device in which a pair of extension portions extend out toward the vehicle rear side from locations of a pair of inflation portions at a height corresponding to the head or shoulder region of an occupant (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-56371). Airbag devices for front seats that seat three people are also known (see, for example, JP-A Nos. H06-72276 and H06-24282).
The configuration of JP-A No. 2012-56371 is capable of restraining an occupant of the front passenger seat moving toward a collision side obliquely toward the front in the event of an oblique collision on a driving seat side.
Note that there are concerns of the head of the occupant rotating about an axis running in the up-down direction when the head contacts the airbag when moving obliquely forward in an oblique vehicle collision.